Defiance
by Ghost Ninja
Summary: I need a place to put this story about my friends and I who are whisked away to a strange land only to find out, we're just here to go to school... Leah, Daz, Cid, Josh and Craig... this is for us! and anyone who wants to read it...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys (my friends from school) here's that story I told you about that Josh pressured me into writing.

Disclaimer:

I do not in any way own any and all copyrighted characters used and/or mentioned. They belong to their respective owners (Disney, Hasbro/Takara, Marvel, DC, ect.)

...---...

She finally finished her after school chores and decided to make her bed. She didn't believe it was necessary in the morning. After dinner she shrouded away to the confines of her room. Lying down on the bed she felt a sense of uselessness. The binds of everyday ordinary, boring, human life was suffocating.

"Maybe... there could be something more..."

She made her way to behind the library where she could catch up with her friends. But, no one appeared. No one was there all day, she would be alone for the whole school week. Friday finally came to an end and she did it over again. Chores make bed, homework, rest, dinner and then the stillness of her room. She let the light from the cracks in the blinds be her only light in. She started to fade in and out of half sleep. She then made her way there but something wasn't right.

'Uh? I hear a city... wait, I feel warm, its bright'

She opened her eyes to see herself on white paving. The sun was bright and she could hear the shuffling of people. A town centre? No... Its-

"It's a school...?"

"Sarena!"

"Hu?"

She sat up dumbfounded. The one who called her name was a long curly haired boy about her age.

"... De... Daz! Oi, bugger!"

He ran over panting, followed by a green skinned boy, a blonde in orange attire and a shorthaired boy...

"Ha, and Josh, too? What the fu-"

"Sarena, this is awesome!" Josh exclaimed with animated hand gestures. Daz (Dalon) called to a few others. Calling them each by name; Leah, Cid and Craig.

"Look who just dropped by!" He shouted.

"Sarena...?" Leah whispered

"Hey look, it's Sarena!" Cid shouted. The three darted from conversations with strange clothed figures. They surrounded Sarena and helped her get up, although dizzy, she wouldn't let it be shown. She was too proud to show any sign of diminishing dominance. The green skinned boy was eager to meet this person.

"Wow, so you're Sarena hu? You look different to what I thought you'd look like. Daz said you were a fire breathing dragon lady with a bad temper..."

"... He said... what?"

"Eahhhh!"

He transformed into a grunt and ran away screaming. He thought his comical retreat could change her mood and get her to laugh.

"Please don't kill me... please... someone help"

"The only one who can help me from killing you for that comment is no one!!"

Leah decided to intervene.

"Now Sarena, Sarena, Sarena... It's no use in killing anyone... hey!"

Leah had to hold and push Sarena back as she cursed and kicked. She wasn't happy.

"You guys leave me for a week while you're all having fun in some other world getting all kinds of powers while I stay and am board out of my mind! I started to learn how to play chess I was that board!"

"Sarena, chill... no killing this time of the afternoon."

Sarena quickly calmed down and studied her surroundings. She didn't notice more strange clothed figures that joined the group as Dalon warned them of her short fuse.

"What is this? Sky High means Jedi Temple or what?"

Cid answered her question. "Close, it's Edenia"

"Edena-what?"

Leah sighed and elaborated. "It's another world outside of ours. We were all summoned here last week and we were enrolled in this school that teaches and trains people from different worlds. Think of it as a summer camp."

"So, outta one prison and into another? When does school start?"

"On Monday, it'll be our first day. Don't worry, everyone's friendly." Craig added in.

The group paused for a second as Sarena lowered her head. The blonde wearing orange could sense her disappointment.

"So I... just wasn't good enough to be summoned?" She said quietly. The group's mood changed and they watched as she walked away from them and away from the school.

Leah: "...Sarena?"

Sarena: "Just... Leave me alone!"

Dalon: "Should I go get her?"

Girl in black cloak: "No, I think she really want's to be alone..."

Craig: "Besides, you still being in the form of a grunt doesn't help any"

Dalon transformed back to normal. And they all just let her go. She would be walking all day until she reached a giant lake. She sat at the edge of the water and watched the water lap in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2 Who's that?

Yeah, I do have a lot of anime/video game/comics in this but, it doesn't mean everyone else is gonna be left out. I'll have frequent references back to the others!

Disclaimer:

I do not in any way own any and all copyrighted characters used and/or mentioned. They belong to their respective owners (Disney, Hasbro/Takara, Marvel, DC, ect.)

...---...

She whispered random words that made their way to her mind. It was one of the best ways for her to calm down. The words did show some pattern every once in a while. Although she didn't notice how she got to the last set.

"Fire and water, lightning and earth... what about wind? Thunder and lightning, wind and water... What about fire? No matter how you try to categorise all the elements, someone's always left out... I guess... I'm just that Onigiri in a fruit basket..."

'Who says you have too? I'm left out but I'm still strong'

"Hu? Who's there!"

No response... was it just her imagination. It might have been, but it was a strong yet comforting voice. She's never had much of a conscious or a voice in her head to tell her things will work out or to tell her to never give up. But, maybe it was this place. She didn't have any powers but this place had a strange feeling about it. Maybe it was soothing or it might have been a warning. It didn't matter. The voice of that man was right. She had to accept it, even if it meant she would be left out. Who knows? This school might be fun...

Leah: "Yeah, yeah... Hey, you think we should look for Sarena?"

Cid: "Maybe, she's been gone a while"

Green-skinned boy: "I'll go for her!"

Girl in black cloak: "Beast-boy, it's clear she wants to be alone. Don't forget, it's your fault that she got pissed of at Daz in the first place."

Beast-boy: "No I didn't! I just voiced my opinion!"

Josh: "I agree with Raven, you did start it"

Beast-boy: "No I didn't!"

Out of no where, Sarena put her arm around Leah and Cid's necks and was in a cheerier mood.

Sarena: "Now what would we all be arguing about now? And without me?"

Beast-boy: "Ah! You!"

Cid: "who the hell are you and what have you done with Sarena?"

Sarena: "aw, you guess know how quickly I'll change persona, oh my god, is that Jessica Alba?! What the hell is she here for?"

Leah: "yep, it's Sarena alright"

Dalon: "Oh her? That's Susan Storm. She just looks like Jessica Alba... oddly enough."

Sarena: "oh, okay... so anyway, I heard a voice and for once decided to listen to what it had to say"

Leah: "Sarena, I told you not to listen to those voices. Remember the last voice you listened too?"

Sarena: "Uh... not really"

Leah: "by the... It told you to blow up the science block! And you almost did!"

Sarena: "See, now that's not very nice. You know it's bad if I'm in a room that just happens to have Potassium Nitrate, Sulfur, Magnesium and other various elements in it. You know I can be well... me"

Josh: "Yay! You're back! Does that mean you'll stay?"

Sarena: "uh... sure. I guess I'm gonna have to go to the principle and enroll hu?"

Raven: "I'd be a start. He should be in the front office. Come on Josh, we have magic studies"

Josh: "Coming, see you guys later!"

Sarena: "Laters! So, where's the front office?"

Craig: "Uh... the front of the school?"

Sarena: "none of you know, do you?"

A tall and intimidating man in dark green armour came forth and was greeted by the group.

Sarena: "Uh... hi..."

Man in green armour: "So you're Sarena. A little bit stronger looking than I thought"

Sarena: "And just what where you expecting? A scrawny little whiner"

Man in green armour: "Yeah, I was"

Sarena: "Say that again, punk!"

Craig: "Sarena chill, he's cool, he's cool"

Sarena: "How can he? His manners are terrible! I don't even know his name yet and he's already dissing me!"

Un-seen Woman: "I think you should at least give her something to call you by"  
Sarena: "Whoa, who said that!"

Man in green armour: "That would be Cortana, an A.I. who stays in my helmet and ridicules me all day long."

Sarena: "Hi Cortana"

Cortana: "Hello, Sarena"

Sarena: "See, now she's someone with some manners, unlike you!"

Dalon: "He does have a name..."

Sarena: "And I would like to know at least!"

Man in green armour: "It's Master Chief"

Sarena: "That's an interesting name, not saying it's bad or anything but, it sounds more like a title"

Master Chief: "It is..."

Sarena: "oh, okay then... excuse me Chief but, do you know where the Front office is? My idiots don't"

Leah, Dalon, Cid and Craig: "Hey!"

Sarena: "Well you don't!"

Master Chief: "I guess I'm gonna have to take you..."

Cortana: "Oh, don't make it sound like such a chore, Chief. I like her"

Sarena: "Thanks, that's one person so far here that does. See you guys soon!"

Cid: "See ya"

Dalon: "yep"

Leah: "Later"


	3. Chapter 3 Out of School & into another

Disclaimer:

I do not in any way own any and all copyrighted characters used and/or mentioned. They belong to their respective owners (Disney, Hasbro/Takara, Marvel, DC, Bungie, Konami, ect.)

...---...

Master Chief couldn't fathom why the principal's office was so far away. Listening to the idle chatter between the kid and Cortana was worse than the whole Covenant army put together. The turn of the corner was his saving grace. A door appropriately signed 'Principal's Office' stood alone down a hall. The only thing other than the door was a bench at either side of the hall.

Master Chief: "There you are kid. Well, you're friends will be waiting for you outside."

Sarena: "Bye Cortana, and thanks for bringing me here Chief"

Cortana: "Good-bye Sarena... Well, she was nice and appreciating"

Master Chief: "Maybe I should just put you on a disk and give it to her..."

Sarena darted down the hall and slid for a few centimetres. She stood in front of the door. Principals always made her nervous. She was hesitant at first but quickly got up the nerve to knock on the door. Immediately after knocking, a muffled voice beckoned her to enter. She entered to see a large chair behind a large mahogany desk. The chair faced the wall size window that overlooked a school courtyard.

Sarena: (Just what I need, that ironic touch to my ever-pressing tension... gee, talk about dramatic)

Unknown Man: "I'm glad someone stopped by, this job is stating to make me feel like the old days"

The chair spun around to revile a blonde man in a strange white suit. Sarena didn't think he seemed like too bad a guy, he wasn't hard on the eyes either.

Unknown Man: "Rufus Shinra at your service, who might you be?"

Sarena: "I'm Sarena. I'm a friend of Leah, Cid, Josh, Dalon and Craig's"

Rufus: "Oh, I've heard a little bit about you floating around. Your friends were really worried about you. Said they felt it wasn't fair that someone denied you to be summoned here. Anyways, It's a pleasure to meet you"

Sarena: "Same... Um, Principal Shinra?"

Rufus: "Ah yes, I bet you're wanting to enrol with your friends, aren't you?"

Sarena: "Yes sir, that's why I'm here!"

She sat in the chair before him and they discussed classes and many other things. Casual, getting-to-know-you talks basically. She came out of the front of the school in high spirits and joined her friends who waited for her. Many strange people waited with them as well. Most looked about in their teenage years and some where even adults. Some wore the same headband as the blonde in orange from before. The others however, looked completely different. It was the one in black attire that gave her a bad vibe.

Josh: "Sarena! Are you enrolled?"

Sarena: "Well, yeah, and the principal 's a good guy too. Had the best conversation I've had in a while."

Craig: "What classes you doing?"

Sarena: "Well... I guess you're gonna have to wait till Monday"

Beast-boy: "Oh come on Sarena!"

Sarena: "Too bad, Beast boy!"

Blonde in orange: "I see you've gotten a lighter mood than before"

Sarena: "Yeah, of course... oh, I'm sorry, I never got a chance to learn your name"

Blonde in orange: "It's Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sarena: "Nice to meet you, Uzumaki"

Leah: "I don't think I need to be psychic to know what she's gonna ask next"

Sarena: "Hey Leah, what's a girl gotta do to get something to eat around here?"

Leah: "oh my... Do all you ever think about is food?!"

Sarena: "Hey! You know damn well that I think about other things! Lemme remind you that you've said on too many occasions that I think too much and end up coming up with theories about anything!"

Leah: "You could eat a mountain of food and not get any bigger! It's not fair!"

Sarena: "Not my fault I have a fast metabolism! You can blame genetics for that!"

Man in red: "Ladies, please, no reason to argue over something so small"

Leah: "Piss off, Dante!"

Sarena: "We're captain and lieutenant! And most of all best friends! We're allowed to argue about anything. Besides, it's fun having healthy competition"

Leah: "Damn right"

The two started laughing and quickly stopped arguing.

Dalon opened the doors to the front of the building. Sarena stopped and took a look at how lush and comforting it was. She was taken back by it's artistic flow.

Sarena: "Wow, you guys stay here?"

Dalon: "yep"

Cid: "it's our house"

Sarena: "by the elder gods... please tell me you guys keep your rooms clean..."

Silence... Out of them all, Sarena was the clean/organised fanatic. The rest were typical messy teenagers.

Naruto: "Wow, you guy's entrance is bigger than ours"

Sakura: "That's because we have more people from Konoha than they to from Perth. They can afford to have more lose space."

Naruto: "Oh yeah..."

Sarena: "so, where do I get to sleep. I'm beat"

Sakura: "I can imagine. A full day like today would make anyone want to go to bed"

Sarena: "yeah, can't wait till tomorrow! I'll be able to meet more people 'round here!"

Sakura: "Well, we better get going, Good night everyone"

Sarena: "good night"

Naruto, Sakura and Choji left the group to the night. Leah grabbed Sarena as the boys left for their side of the house. Leah and Sarena had the other half to themselves.

Leah: "This is your room, right across the hall from mine. Well, I've got some swords to check for tomorrow. I've got a long day of training with Sensei ahead"

Sarena: "I've been wondering who your sensei is, you keep hiding him from me"

Leah: "You'll see get to see him tomorrow, now get to bed okay? And don't worry, I told our overseer to get you some supplies and clothes."

Sarena: "Thanks a million, Leah. See you in the morning"

Leah: "Night"

...---...


End file.
